You Found Me
by DeathNoteRoleplays
Summary: Fate is what brought Beyond Birthday and Mihael Keehl together in the nightclub that night. Only fate is what caused their eyes to connect, both realizing that the moment they made eye contact; Their lives were both changed - and saved. (( AU, BBxMello ))
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note; Hello! DeathNoteRoleplays is here, this time with Beyond Birthday x Mello. I hope everyone enjoys this fic since this is what I believe to be the most developed roleplay I've turned into a fanfiction so far. That being said, let us begin.**

**Oh! And this is an AU (Alternate Universe) So please no one bite my head off with accusations about my non-use of canon or whatever. c:**

_oOo_

The nightclub lights flashed as young adults laughed and joked around on the dance floor, music blaring as groups of people seemed to gather around one table in particular. On top of that table, dressed in the usual tight leather attire, stood Mihael Keehl, better known as Mello. He held his alcoholic drink in one hand, swaying his hips from side to side and giggling at nothing in particular. It didn't take long for anyone to understand just how drunk the blonde was. So hammered that he wasn't even thinking straight. He continued to dance in an erotic manner, drinking from a shot of vodka and allowing the people who surrounded him to toss money. Club hopping _was_ what he did, after all.

Among the crowd of young adults stood Beyond Birthday, dressed in the usual black hoodie with one hand stuffed in his pocket, holding his drink with the other. He looked up at the sight that almost everyone seemed to stare at, a slight smirk tugging at his lips as he stepped closer. It was a rather attractive blonde, dancing and laughing drunkenly on top of a table while still smoothly avoiding people's grabby hands.

Mello giggled and downed what remained of his drink, tossing the glass only to take another from a bartender and grinning at his little audience. He shook his hips and went down low, making eye contact with the crimson eyed raven who stood smirking at him. This twenty year old man seemed to stand out from the others in the crowd, although he couldn't quite figure out why in this state.

Beyond chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. He eyed the blonde up and down, crossing his arms with an amused smile on his lips and watching him dance. Mello tucked some money under his mouth and smiled back, biting his bottom lip seductively before taking a sip of his drink.

B smirked playfully, nodding his head a bit as if beckoning him closer. He licked his bottom lip slightly, eyeing the movement of his hips in tight leather. The raven pulled his left hand out of his hoodie pocket, only to reach into his jeans and smirk when his fingers touched a fifty dollar bill. Perfect. He chuckled lightly and almost silently since the nightclub's music was so loud, handing the bill over to Mello who remained on top of the table. This might have been a lot of money to the person who was recieving it, but to Beyond, not so much.

Mello looked at the fifty dollars in surprise, so far he'd gotten one dollar bills and a couple fives, but fifty... He moved closer to B and smiled, crouching down on the table and grabbing the males hands, tugging him closer instead of having him quietly stand there. He smiled and stood back up on the table, still holding his hands and guiding them to his swaying hips.

It made Beyond smile seeing the surprised look on Mello's face. He moved closer when he was guided, placing his easily wandering hands on the blonde's hips as he felt himself swaying a bit. Mello smiled sweetly at him and soon he retreated from the table, falling into the males arms. Some of the guys groaned in protest but Mello smiled. "Later, later." He assured them, kissing one of them on the cheek and blowing them all a kiss, which quietened them down, before rushing back to the mysterious raven and tugging him further away.

B allowed himself to be pulled away from the crowd by the blonde, glancing once again at the name and lifespan above his head. Mihael Keehl.. Interesting name. Sometimes he would call the new people he met or his newest victims by their name to freak them out, although he did not necessarily want to do this with Mello. Not when the fun was just starting this way. He tossed a smirk and wave at one male who gave him a glare for taking their entertainment away from them, nodding his head and following Mello to one of the comfy red couches. He wasn't sure about coming here tonight but was now glad he did since the second he'd spotted the blonde he'd been more entertained than he was in days.

Mello smiled up at the raven haired male and plopped him down on the couch, giggling drunkenly as he gently twirled a lock of his black hair around his finger. "What's your name?" He cooed. Not wanting to give away his actual name, even if Mello was drunk, he decided to play things safe with his alias. "Call me B." He winked, slyly pulling Mello onto his lap and placing both hands on his waists. "And you?" He raised one of his hands to play with Mello's blonde hair softly.

Mello laughed softly, his hand sliding down to stroke Beyond's cheek. "Call me Mello." He purred, keeping himself close on the stranger's lap. "Mello.." B repeated with a grin, "I like that." His crimson red eyes shined a bit with amusement, one of his hands wandering down to grope Mello's butt.

The blonde giggled and bit his lower lip, his breath against the male's cheek. "Oh come on, at least buy me a drink." He whispered. "How 'bout I buy you two?" Beyond raised an eyebrow, the signature smirk never leaving his lips even as he spoke. Mello smiled at him cheekily and nodded, snuggling up to him and gently twirling his hair. "Mmhm." B laughed lightly. "Alright, I will." He dropped his hand from Mello's hair back down to his waist. Mello purred softly, gently trailing a finger down B's chest. "What a gentleman..." he murmured.

"That's me." Beyond winked, "I'll buy you as many drinks as you want... On one condition." He held up his index finger. Mello gave him a sweet smile, biting his lip and shifting against the other's crotch. "What's that?" "You come home with me tonight." His crimson red eyes shimmered playfully as he spoke without hesitation.

The blonde thought for a moment, tilting his head slightly before smiling wide and gently holding B's chin. "I won't look at any other guy today then." "Good." B rubbed his thumb in slow circles leading down to Mello's butt, a grin growing on his face. Mello smiled wide, "How about you order me another vodka..?" He asked softly, glancing at the guys walk by who were obviously glaring at B.

"Sure." Beyond smirked and payed no attention to him as he waved over a female bartender, complying to Mello's wishes and soon handing him a new drink. "Thanks." Mello smiled and took a sip, tilting his head slightly to the side. "This is your first time here, isn't it?" The raven shrugged his shoulders and nodded, leaning his head back against the couch. "Yep. First time to this club anyway. Although.. You're certainly a reason to keep coming back."

Mello smirked and let out a drunk giggle, tilting his head down and boldly placing soft kisses on Beyond's neck. "You're so sweet.." B let out a small laugh, covering up a soft sound of pleasure from the kissing to his neck. "So are you, so are you." The blonde continued to nip at his neck softly, placing one hand on his chest.

After a few more drinks had come and gone, the younger male was more or less all over B. "Hey, how about we go back to your place now?" "Alright, but you'll have to get up then." Beyond smirked, patting his butt lightly as encouragement to stand up. Mello whined softly and slowly stood up, stumbling lightly before grabbing onto B and giggling. The raven chuckled, keeping a firm grip on Mello's waist so he wouldn't go falling on the floor. "Right, let's go then."

Mello smiled at him hazily and walked outside, the wave of cold air keeping him vibrant. "Nice car." He nodded towards the black convertible the two were headed for. "Thanks." The older male smiled, since he enjoyed any compliments he received about his car. He walked up to the passenger's seat, opening a door for Mello to get in. Mello smiled wide before he stepped into the sleek black car, waiting for him to come around the other side.

Beyond hopped into the drivers seat,starting the car with key in the ignition and already driving toward his house, the one too big to be living in alone, and yet he still was. Mello hummed softly as they drove, smiling over at B. "So what's your house like?"

"My house.. Hm. Well it's not too shabby, but for the most part like any other. 2 floors.. Oh and a backyard." Beyond smiled as he described his house. When they arrived there the house was just as B described it, actually looking pretty nice for someone who lived by themselves, and even bigger on the inside than out.

As they pulled up, Mello gazed in awe at the house. For someone who lived in an apartment block with not even a shared courtyard, such as himself, it was an amazing sight. "It's so nice!" he said excitedly and got out of the car once able to open his door. B chuckled, an amused smirk playing on his face. "Thanks." He closed his own car door and flipped through his keys for the correct one, guiding Mello by the hand up his front steps and unlocking his front door. He placed a hand on the blonde's waist and led him inside, looking around at the mostly clean living room and placing his keys down on the small table by the door.

Giggling softly, Mello began to look around in awe at the sterling home. He took a few steps in then slipped his feet out of his shoes, smiling and turning to look at B. "So. I came home with you... Now what should we do?" He purred. "Absolutely anything you want, Mello." B winked, calling him by his nickname even though he could clearly see his real name above his head. He walked into the kitchen. "Fancy a drink?"

Mello smiled wide and followed after him, leaning again the table. "Sure..." He nodded and bit his bottom lip. Once he was given the drink he brought the cup to his lips and softly sipped it, enjoying the crimson eyes that watched him curiously. Mello placed the drink down on the table and gave a happy grin, sliding himself into B's lap. He clutched at the collar of his hoodie lightly, gently prying the drink out of B's hand while allowing their lips to meet.

Beyond smirked into the kiss, placing his hands on his hips. He allowed the drink to be placed on the table, tilting his head slightly and licking at Mello's lips, asking for entrance. The blonde's arms slowly slid around B's neck, his legs straddling him mid-kiss. He opened up his mouth slightly, just enough for him to slip his tongue inside.

The two tongues rubbed playfully against eachother, slight smiles tugging at both of their lips as their hands wandered in the heat of the moment. Mello kissed him deeply and bit his lip, teasingly wrestling with the raven's tongue. He let him win the little match, a small bead of saliva running down his chin during the heated kiss. Slowly he pulled away, smirking lightly and standing. He curled his finger in a come hither sign, before hopping up the stairs happily. Beyond's pants had grown a little too tight during the makeout session so he was happy to follow the blonde upstairs, already pulling at his black sleeve as he walked quickly up the stairs.

Mello peeked into a few rooms before he found what he presumed to be the bedroom, smiling when he saw B follow behind. "Come here then..." He murmured, grabbing him by his hoodie and tugging into the bedroom with a smirk before pushing him down to the bed. He took a few steps away, slowly unzipping his leather vest. The raven propped himself up on his elbows, finding it immensely attractive that someone else was taking charge for once. He licked his lips, not bothering to cover the excitement in his pants.

Mello smiled slyly and let his vest drop off his shoulders before slowly sliding off his tight leather pants and walking over to B. He climbed back on the bed and crawled forward on top of the other, straddling him. Beyond watched as what remained of the leather clothing fell to the floor, holding Mello's waist as he climbed on him. He smirked slightly, red eyes shining as he tiled his head up to meet his lips.

The younger leaned down and smiled, cupping Beyond's cheeks giving him another passionate kiss. He slowly began to lift up the black hoodie, helping him quickly get rid of it. Once it was off it was tossed carelessly off to the side, a soft hum of content passing Mello's lips during the kiss. The blonde traced his fingers across a few of the more major scars on Beyond's chest, recieving a shiver of pleasure from the other at the soft touch. He smiled devily and bit B's lower lip, breathing softly. He was getting all hot and flustered, and the alcohol just speedened it. "Take off your pants..."

"Why don't you take them off for me?" B chuckled, heart racing and his eagerness to shed clothes increased. Mello let out a drunk giggle and slowly slid to the floor on his hands and knees. "Alright... Alright." He purred, gently undoing the man's belt and unzipping his jeans. Beyond helped to wiggle out of his pants a bit, licking his seemingly dry lips as he watched.

The blonde slid them down to his ankles and then tossed them across the room, biting his lip as he gazed at the male's hard package still covered with his boxers. He smiled cheekily and leaned forward, licking softly through the material. A soft sound of pleasure escaped Beyond's lips as he arched his back a bit, eyes fluttering open and closed. Mello smirked and gently pulled out B's length, grasping the rather thick shaft as he closed his eyes and licked around the tip.

"Ngh.." He continued letting soft sounds pass his lips, biting down softly he gripped the bedsheets with one hand. Mello began bobbing his head slowly and closed his eyes, softly panting as he took more into his mouth. "Mello...ah.." Beyond spoke his name softly. The blonde smirked and moved away the hands holding his base, slowly taking it into his mouth. He gagged slightly but didn't stop, panting harder.

B's breath increased a bit more audible now, arching his back even more by this point. He stopped himself from bucking his hips into the other's mouth, although the shocks of pleasure running through his body made this a bit more difficult. Mello gasped and closed his eyes, slowly moving his head up and down to pleasure him. He gulped and opened his eyes halfway when he felt B grow even harder, averting his eyes up to look at him hazily.

Beyond moved one of his hands down to tangle the fingers in the blonde hair, his red eyes shining with lust back down at the other. He gave a soft tug to Mello's hair from the pleasure, causing the younger to moan and send vibrations up his shaft before pulling away. "I want.. More." Mello panted.

"Nmm.. Like what?" B could feel himself twitch with need in front of Mello, his mind not quite thinking straight although this had nothing to do with alcohol like the other. The blonde climbed back onto the bed, crawling over B quickly and grinding up his behind against the other's sucked length. "Where's your lube.." He whispered.

"I-In the top drawer." B raised the hand that gripped the sheets to point over to the bedside dresser, shuddering slightly from the pleasure. Mello jumped up quickly and pulled out the small bottle, biting his lip and squeezing some into his hand, gently lathering it over B's length, then placed the remainder on his own entrance. He wiped his hands on the sheets, biting his lip hungrily. Beyond ran his fingers through his messy black hair, exhaling shakily as he sat up and already ready to position himself.

Mello took in a sharp breath and closed his eyes, lifting up his hips and biting his lip as he slowly lowered himself down. "Mnha- Ah!" B chewed on the inside of his lower lip, muffling a low moan that threatened to pass his lips. "Mnn.." He gripped onto Mello's thigh, only helping push himself in farther. Mello moaned out and closed his eyes, resting his hands on B's stomach as he lowered down completely. "H-hah..." He panted.

"Mnnhh.." B moved his hips once fully inside Mello, hoping to soon hit that sensitive spot. Mello gasped out and threw his head back, closing his eyes as he bounced up once on his length. He grabbed Beyond's hand and pulled it up to his nipple, making him rub on it. Beyond grinded his hips against Mello, matching his rhythm he raised his hand to his nipple and rubbed his thumb on it in teasing circles. He leaned down to kiss and suck on his neck, creating small marks that would be visible as bruises the next morning.

Mello's legs slid around B's waist tightly and he closed his eyes, pulling him closer to let him kiss and lick as he pleased. Despite being bottom, Mello was much more demanding and probably more of the leader than his laid back partner. He moaned out and gasped, arching his back off the bed. "Hnn- Mnh!" Beyond moved both hands up to rub both nipples, biting softly on the new marks he made. He trailed down to the collarbone, creating more. B had only been with 2 people before Mello surprisingly and both he'd also left marks on as if to be a reminder. Mello hadn't felt this good in a long time, he wouldn't even believe B if he said he'd been with just two other people. He gasped and panted, clutching the bedsheets as he threw his head back and buried it in the pillow. "More, more!"

B thrusted a bit rougher into him a few more times, immediately hitting a spot inside the other that made him shiver and moan out against Mello's neck before he arched his back and came hard inside him. Mello cried out as he felt the other hit the spot inside him. "I-I'm commi- Ah!" He arched his back off as he came hard, panting and gasping softly. Mello was very vocal during sex, most of the time he was faking it but this time... That was amazing.

B continued to pant heavily resting his head on the other shoulder, not caring about the mess that was now on the previously clean white sheets. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this good, and almost didn't want it to end. Mello panted as he tried to catch his breath, looking over at B and biting his lip. He softly nipped at his neck and smiled, curling up close in his arms. Beyond returned with a somewhat tired smile, dropping his hands from Mello's chest and instead resting them on his waist. He then pulled out slowly.

The blonde blushed lightly and bit his lip, looking down at the man curiously. "I wonder if you could keep up with another round.." B chuckled, nodding his head. "Still energized. Haven't met one like you before." Mello giggled softly and nibbled his neck, the alcohol still in his system. "I'm a bunny. How many people have you been with anyway?" The raven hesitated a moment, debating whether to lie or tell the truth, since being with 2 people previously could either be a good or a bad thing. But he shrugged it off and answered anyway, "Two.. And you?"

Mello seemed shocked and stared up at B, mesmerized. "No way... Two? With those skills? Sweetie if any of those guys I'd been with were as good as you they wouldn't even be coming to me because they'd already be with someone." He giggled. B laughed lightly, "Yes, two. I didn't know I had skills-" He lifted his hands mimicking quotation marks with the word 'skills' "-as you say, but I like you, I'd come back to you anyway."

Mello laughed lightly and cupped B's cheeks while he had his hands up in the quotation marks, kissing him deeply for a moment. "Well, I don't have to leave.." "Good, then don't." He winked playfully leaning back down to kiss over the previous marks he'd made on the blonde's neck. Mello giggled softly, "That tickles.." He purred, biting his lip and giving him a hazy look. "So... About that round two..." "Go for it." He mumbled into his neck, sucking on a marked spot as he squirmed around a bit underneath him.

Mello smirked seductively and suddenly pinned B down, getting on top of him and straddling. He bit his lip and held up his member, slowly sliding down on it and gasping. Beyond bit down on his bottom lip, all too familiar sounds of pleasure escaping his lips. He leaned his head back into the mattress, closing his eyes.

Mello began to ride him and moaned sweetly, closing his eyes and arching his back as he threw his head back. They fucked again this time, three times, and even four, until Mello was completely spent. He fell back after B had done him the fourth time doggy style, panting as he slowly rolled onto his back. "Ngh..."

This had been the best night for B in awhile. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this amazing. He flopped down onto the bed, facing toward the ceiling. He panted softly, moving his bangs out of his eyes with one movement of his hand. Mello was laying beside him, looking up at the ceiling as he panted to regain his breath, before slowly rolling onto his side to snuggle up into B's arms. Beyond smiled, wrapping one arm around the other's waist as he pulled him closer into his chest. His heart was racing only moments before but it was now calm and content.

Mello smiled sleepily and closed his eyes, panting softly as he calmed down. "I think that's enough..." "For now anyway." The raven agreed, nodding his head. He closed his eyes, licking his lips. Mello giggled softly and eyed him for a moment, softly biting at his neck as he trailed his finger along the males chest. "So... What's your job anyway?" he mumbled, already dozing off.

"My job.." B chuckled, continuing to look at the ceiling. "I'm a private investigator. Boring stuff." He shrugged. "Ooh..." The blonde smiled excitedly and nuzzled his neck. "That sounds super cool.." "Heh.. I suppose so." Beyond smiled, remembering his childhood dream of being the greatest detective ever. The younger male mumbled some incoherent words before drifting off to his much needed sleep, clutching onto the raven.

B looked to his side, not surprised to see the blonde had fell asleep. Though he didn't get up to move, he snuggled up against him soon falling asleep. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had the company of another human being.. But it felt foreign..

Welcoming..

And nice..

Something he _really _wanted to get used to.

**Author's Note; Review please! Let me know whatcha think! Favorites & Follows are much appreciated as well! (Don't worry, this fic will get better.) Bye bye -BB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note; ****Well I'm glad to see some people are liking this story! Here's another chapter!**

_oOo_

The next morning Mello stayed curled up in his arms, breathing slowly with a small smile on his face. He was awoken by sunshine peeking through the window, sighing softly and rubbing his eyes with a soft painful groan.

Beyond never really slept, so he was sitting up on the bed fully clothed on his laptop. He glanced over when he saw Mello stirring awake. "Morning, sleeping beauty." Mello opened his eyes slightly and squinted, looking over at him. "Mmh.. Morning." He murmured softly and smiled sleepily, crawling closer into his arms. "This is surprising..."

"What's surprising?" B raised an eyebrow, shutting the laptop. "Well normally by now I'd be told to leave because their wife or girlfriend would be home soon, or I'd just be alone at home." The blonde murmured into his neck. "Ungh... Usually I only feel pain in my head. Now it's in my butt too." He giggled. "That pain in your butt might be my fault, oops." Beyond grinned playfully. "But I'm alone all the time, I wouldn't be telling you to go home." He set his laptop off to the side.

Mello bit his lip. "So.. I can stay?" He asked softly, lightly stroking his thigh which had gotten warm from the laptop. "I'd like it if you did." Beyond nodded and smiled. Mello smiled in return and nuzzled him lightly. "So were you doing super secret detective stuff on your laptop?" "That is correct." The raven laughed lightly, glancing over at the laptop, he rested his arm around Mello. Mello grinned and kissed his cheek. "Well I'll let you get up to that while I go shower."

"Alright. Bathroom's down the hall in case you don't remember." B sat up against the pillows, reopening his laptop. "Course I don't remember... Your house is huge." The younger male snickered before crawling out of bed to the large bathroom, smiling in awe. He stepped in and turned on the water, glad to be removing yesterday's gunk from his body. B smiled and shook his head, typing away at his laptop again. He decided to take a shower after Mello was out.

Mello went to the bedroom and began to dry himself off. He cringed at the thought of putting back on his tight sweaty leather again, instead raiding B's closet. He found some black jeans which were rather tight and a t-shirt to go with it. He brushed his hair and hummed, starting to change the bedsheets.

There was another bathroom downstairs Beyond went to take a shower in. After he changed into a black hoodie and tight grey jeans like usual. He spent a minute in his mirror drying and brushing his hair before going back upstairs, seeing the bed sheets had been changed and Mello was finished with his shower, wearing his clothes. Mello looked up when he heard B enter, smiling lightly. "I hope you don't mind me borrowing your clothes..."

"Not at all, I think they look good on you." Beyond gave a smile and thumbs up, going over to sit on the edge of the bed. Mello smiled slightly and blushed. "Thanks." He murmured softly and rubbed his own arm lightly, walking over to B and sitting by him. "So... How about I go make breakfast?" "Sure, sounds good." Beyond couldn't do anything kitchen related to save his life so it had been awhile since he had an actual breakfast, or any home cooked meals for that matter. He stood to lead Mello to the downstairs kitchen.

The blonde's blue eyes took in every detail of the large kitchen, a wide smile on his lips. "Wow... This place is huge. It doesn't even look used." B laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, unfortunately I can't do anything kitchen related to save my life so.. Hardly used." Mello laughed softly and leaned over, kissing his cheek. "I'll make you some then." He walked in, despite it not being used the kitchen was pretty well stocked, so he went right to work.

After fifteen minutes Mello went upstairs to where Beyond was with a tray of food; Fried eggs, bacon, fours toasted English muffins and some sausages, coffee and orange juice. B was waiting upstairs, and had just heard his stomach grumble when he spotted Mello with breakfast. He smiled, licking his lips. "Wow... Looks good." He commented. And with how hungry he was right now it looked more like heaven.

Mello smiled lightly and set the tray on his lap. "I'm glad." He said, sitting on the other side of the bed. Beyond wasted no time, already beginning to eat just in case his stomach decided to growl again. "You have breakfast for yourself right?" He looked down at the eggs he was now cutting up.

"O-oh... Yeah." He smiled sheepishly and leaned over B, taking the second coffee mug off the tray for his breakfast. Beyond ate a cut off piece of egg. "Hm?" He looked up and raised an eyebrow. Mello smiled and held up the coffee mug slightly before taking a sip. "Breakfast." "Why?" The raven tilted his head slightly to the side. "You must be hungry."

Mello shrugged. "This is my breakfast every day. And sometimes lunch." He assured and yawned, leaning against him. He wasn't used to actually staying with whoever he was with, so he felt a little shy for some reason. "Even still.." Beyond looked down at his tray, nudging it towards the other. "Have some." The blonde bit his lip, smiling at him lightly. "W-Well you're really hungry but... Okay..." He agreed softly, picking up one of the English muffins and biting into it. B chuckled and rubbed his back, sipping some of his own coffee.

Mello smiled sheepishly and stayed close to him as he ate, the hand on his back reassuring. "So B... I'm a little confused." "Hm? What about?" The older male set the mug down on the tray, going back to the eggs. "Well... You told me to stay here so.." Mello looked away. "I.. don't know what that's meant to mean." B sighed, "Well... It's been awhile since I had the company of another person.. So however long you wanted to stay here, i wouldn't mind. Of course I know that's silly since you have other places to be, but yknow." He shrugged.

"Ah- Honestly, I have nowhere to go.." The blonde chuckled and leaned against his shoulder. "I just... Don't wanna be a pain." "You're not." Beyond smiled. "You can stay however long you want, you're not a pain, okay?" Mello nodded and smiled happily, snuggling close to his neck and softly kissing at it as he finished up breakfast.

Beyond finished his breakfast, licking his lips and drinking the rest of the coffee. "Plus you're a good cook." He winked. Mello blushed lightly. "T-thanks..." He laughed softly and kissed his cheek. "I'll cook more for you then." "Good." B laughed and set the empty tray off to the side, wrapping an arm around Mello. "So, what do you wanna do now? It's up to you."

Mello bit his lip and nuzzled into his neck. "Hmm... Where do you usually go?" "Well aside from clubs... Not really anywhere. Excluding work related stuff of course." B nodded, resting his cheek ontop of Mello's head. Mello smiled and closed his eyes, softly nibbling at his neck. "How about we go to the park?" "The park.. I haven't been there since I was younger. Sure." Beyond smiled, twirling a strand of Mello's blonde hair absentmindedly between two of his fingers.

The blonde giggled and nodded his head. "Let's go then." He purred, sitting up and kissing him softly before climbing off the bed. "Alright." B stood, stretching his arms. He ran his fingers through his hair and picked up the tray to take downstairs. Mello smiled softly and walked after him, grabbing his shoes and slipping them onto his feet. "C'mon c'mon!" The raven chuckled, slipping on his sneakers. He grabbed his black leather jacket from the couch, zipping it up, and walking toward the door. Mello just went out with his t-shirt, opening the front door and stepping out. Once he was beside B he bit his lip and reached out to hold his hand.

Beyond took Mello's hand, squeezing it lightly. He closed the door behind him, stuffing his keys back into his pocket as they started walking. He smiled happily and began to walk with the older male, lightly swinging their hands and staying close to him. He was glad the other accepted holding his hand.

Once they got to the park B looked around, red eyes shining a bit. He had many childhood memories here and it made him kind of happy to be back. When he used to come here when he was younger the swings used to be his favorite so naturally B wanted to sit on one of those again, even though he was much bigger now. Mello smiled up at B happily, seeing him look at the swings. "Let's go on the swings!" "Okay." Still holding Mello's hand Beyond went for the swings, sitting down on the nearest one.

Mello smiled wide and took a seat on the swing beside him, lightly intertwining his and B's fingers. The raven squeezed the other's hand playfully, starting to push himself lightly on the swing. The blonde laughed softly and moved his hand away to hold onto the chain, swinging himself a bit higher than the other. Soon the two were swinging regularly in sync, looking up at the sky.

The younger glanced over at Beyond and smiled, closing his eyes and allowing the cool breeze to brush back his hair. B smirked and jumped off the swing just as he used to, swiftly landing on his feet and stretching both arms out in the air. Mello chuckled and nodded his head, following Beyond's movements not-so-swiftly, but still managing to land firmly on the ground with his hand grabbing B's shoulder for balance.

The raven chuckled, raising an eyebrow and holding onto him. "You alright?" Mello nodded happily and kissed his cheek, squeezing B's hand. "Let's go get ice cream." "Sure." Beyond nodded and gestured towards the direction of an ice cream shop, walking away from the swings and out of the park. Mello smiled and looked back towards the slides, sighing softly. "Ah... I wish I was a kid again."

"Did you have a good childhood?" Beyond suddenly asked, to which the blonde shrugged. "Ah, well... I don't think I'm really comfortable talking about it right now..." He said softly. "I wanna be a child, but... a different childhood." He smiled sheepishly. B smiled back and leaned over, kissing his forehead. "I didn't have a good one either, so don't worry about it." Mello blinked, "You didn't...?"

B rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he had whenever he was nervous, awkward, or anything like that. He shook his head, "No.." Mello smiled lightly and held onto him as they walked across the road. "M-Maybe we could talk about it sometime..." "I'd like that... If you're comfortable of course." Beyond smiled a bit, pulling open the door to the ice cream shop. Mello nuzzled him lightly and smiled. "I am..." He said softly, kissing his cheek before looking down at the selection of ice cream flavors behind the glass.

B looked down at the different flavors. "You can pick out what you want, I'll buy." Mello smiled wide at B and nodded. His first inclination was to pick chocolate, asking for the chocolate mousse with brownie pieces in it. Beyond decided on getting just chocolate ice cream on a waffle cone, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. "Are you sure you can pay?" The younger asked softly. "Of course." B smiled slightly from the blonde's concern, handing him his ice cream.

Mello blushed lightly and kissed his cheek before taking the ice cream with one hand, and Beyond's hand with the other. "Would you like to stay here and eat or go somewhere else?" The raven asked. Mello shrugged, "Let's go somewhere?" "Okay." He opened the door to exit, licking his ice cream. "Where do you wanna go?~

The blonde thought for a moment, "We can walk on the pier." He answered happily, squeezing his hand and taking a lick of his ice cream. "Alright." Beyond intertwined his fingers with Mello's, humming contently from the taste of his own ice cream as he walked. Mello's cheeks went a little pink as he held his hand tightly, thinking as they walked. "So do you have any siblings?"

It took B a moment to think, since he didn't really remember much about his family before going to an orphanage. "Not that I know of. Do you?" Mello tilted his head in confusion, how could he not have known? "Oh... No, I don't." He smiled sheepishly. "Unless you count my best friend." "Depends on how great of a friend they are.. What's their name?"

Mello smiled softly. "Matt. We've known each other for as long as I remember." "Well that's good." Beyond smiled slightly, "So you guys are.. really good friends, huh?" He nodded and bit his lip, before laughing nervously. "Don't worry, we don't do anything sexual together.." "Oh. Okay." B knew Mello could probably see the relief on his face but he shrugged it off.

The blonde nodded and smiled faintly. "He's already got a partner." He stated, licking at his ice cream absentmindedly. "Do you have any friends then?" "Mhm. A few, mostly people I work with though. What about you?" Some ice cream dribbled onto his chin, as Beyond smiled and licked it off. Mello shrugged and smiled lightly. "Other than my best friend and his partner, not really. The guys at the bars are my friends, I guess?" He laughed softly. "They like to joke about."

"I see." B nodded, "How long have you been going to the club we met at?" "I guess... A few months?" Mello answered and smiled. "I go over, get drunk and dance usually, then people toss money. Sometimes I'll go home with someone, grab breakfast from their place and then I'll go grab some lunch, then dinner maybe... Then back at the club. I usually have a bunch of money left to spend on myself." "Sounds like quite an interesting life you got." Beyond smiled, looking down at their intertwined hands.

Mello blushed lightly and smiled. "Yeah well.. I kinda don't wanna go to the club now. Not without you at least." "Hmm.. What is it that you like about me?" The raven wondered, his eyes still fixed on the ground. The blonde shrugged and bit his bottom lip, getting closer to him. "I... Don't even know. I just wanna stay close to you.." B smiled, "Good.. I'm glad.." He kissed his cheek, licking off a bit of ice cream in the process.

The younger chuckled and looked up at him a bit nervously. "Do you feel the same?" "Mhm.. Yeah. I do." B answered honestly. Mello smiled wide and kissed his cheek sweetly as the reached an area of the pier which extended to the sea. "Shall we walk on that?" "Sure." He squeezed Mello's hand and continued to walk. "So.. Let's play a game. You can ask me any questions you want and I'll answer. Same for me to you."

Mello tilted his head and then smiled wide. "Hmm... Alrighty then! So... How long were you with those other two people?" Beyond raised an eyebrow, surprised by his choice of first question. "How long was I with them...?" "Yeah... L-like, how long were you together?"

"Not really that long.. I can't really remember how long exactly though.." B looked down at his feet as he thought. Mello nodded and bit his lip. "I-I see..." He said softly. "Your turn." "When was your first time?" Beyond asked after a moment of consideration. "Oh..." The younger blushed lightly. "Like, 16.. It was with some guy I knew from school.. He turned out to be an ass though." "Oh." B nodded, "Your turn."

Mello nodded. "Hmmm... How did you get so much money?" He giggled. Beyond chuckled, "Like I said; private investigator. It's a well paid job." Mello smiled wide. "So what cases have you solved?" "Various ones. Mainly theft or murder. I'm hired by people with quite a lot of money which means I get paid well." He gave a thumbs up and finished his ice cream. Mello laughed softly. "Wow... That sounds fun!"

B laughed, "Is it?" He nodded excitedly. "Yeah!" "If you think so." Beyond grinned. "If you could have any career in the world, what would it be?" "Hmm..." Mello put a finger to his lips. "A chocolate tester!" He smirked. B chuckled, "A chocolate tester?" He nodded eagerly. "To see if the chocolate tastes good before selling it!" "That sounds like a delicious job, actually.."

Mello nodded quickly and smiled. "I love chocolate. That reminds me, there's a chocolate shop nearby..." "Would you like to go?" The raven asked with a smile, even though he already knew the answer. Mello bit his lower lip hopefully. "We can?" "Sure, why not?"

Mello smiled wide and kissed him deeply before practically dragging him in the opposite direction. B almost stumbled and chuckled lightly, shaking his head and wrapping an arm around them as they walked towards the chocolate shop.

**Author's Note; I'm gonna end this here, feeling kinda tired tonight. Bye bye, my lovelies! Please please please review! -BB**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes; Hello! Chapter 3 comin' your way.-**

_oOo_

Beyond opened the door for the blonde into the chocolate shop, amused by the excited expression on Mello's face. Mello's eyes were wide to match the grin on his face, tugging B over to the different shapes, sizes and flavors of chocolate to the left. Beyond did enjoy chocolate as well, but of course, no one could more than Mello. He continued to watch the blonde run around happily, bracing himself for the amount of money he'd be pulling out of his wallet later.

Mello looked at the animal shaped chocolates and picked up a bunny, holding it up to the other with a smile. "Look!" B chuckled and nodded his head, looking over at the chocolate. "A bunny. Do you want it?" Mello bit his lip and tilted his head slightly to the side, "Can I?" "Sure." Beyond nodded without a problem, playing with the black and red wallet in his hands. The blonde smiled. "W-wait." He went to the other end of the store and soon returned with three bars of his everyday chocolate. B chuckled, and took the chocolate bars, "Okay."

The two walked up to the counter and set down the sweets, waiting for B to give just the right amount of money out of his wallet and hand the chocolate to Mello. "Here you are.." Mello smiled happily and carried the bag, holding B's hand as they left. "Thank you." "Of course." B smiled and squeezed his hand.

Mello kissed his cheek. "So... Where do ya wanna go? Home?" "Okay." Beyond nodded, since he didn't really mind where they went, he was just enjoying the company of a person who actually liked him. Mello smiled at him happily and softly pecked his cheek before continuing their way back to B's house.

Once home, he set the chocolate down on the table. "Oh, yeah! We hadn't finished our game yet. It's my turn to ask." "That's right, go right ahead." Beyond tossed his leather jacket carelessly on the couch, walking to the fridge as he listened. Mello followed after him, smiling cheekily. "What's your sensitive spot on your body?" He purred. B chuckled, "How about I let you find that out for yourself?"

Mello giggled and softly bit at his neck. "Hmmm... Alright." Beyond smirked slightly, getting a strawberry jam jar from the fridge, "And what is yours?" The younger smiled. "Well... Why don't you find out as well?" "Believe me, I will." He winked popping open the jar.

Mello smiled and looked down at the jam curiously, then peeked into the fridge. "Why do you have, like, 8 jars of jam?" "I love strawberry jam." Beyond grinned, dipping his finger into the jar and licking off the sweet substance. The blonde chuckled lightly. "As much as I like chocolate?" "Yep!" B nodded, "Do you like jam?" Mello tilted his head and smiled. He leaned over and softly licked over B's finger. "Hmm.. Sugary."

The raven grinned, finding it attractive how he licked it off his finger. He took more from the jar and sucked it off his index finger himself. Mello nuzzled him lightly, leaning on him as he ate his jam. "Let me guess... Is your neck sensitive?" B chuckled, "How'd you know?" Mello winked. "Just my intuition."

"Now you tell me yours." Beyond smirked and glanced up at the other from his jar with a mischevious look in his crimson eyes. Mello giggled, "Guess it."

"Uuuummm.. Your neck too?"

The blonde shook his head. "Guess again." "Hmm.." B leaned over, squeezing Mello's ass. "Here?" Mello blushed and swatted at his hand but shook his head, "Nope. Close though." Beyond snapped his fingers, as if he'd just thought of the answer.

"Your dick!"

Mello laughed, patting the older's head. "No!" He snickered. "Well, yes but... My inner thighs." "Hmn, interesting.." B grinned. The blonde giggled and kissed his jam covered lips. "So close." The raven chuckled and immediately pulled him in for another kiss. Mello smiled and cupped his cheeks, licking jam off the other's lips into the kiss.

Once the two pulled away the blonde stuck his finger into the jam jar, spreading a bit more of the red substance onto his own lips. Beyond smirked slightly and tilted Mello's head up a bit, slowing licking it off and locking eyes with him.

Mello giggled softly. "Do you like that?" B licked his own lips. "I love it." The younger smiled wide. "You want more then?" Beyond nodded, "Yes, yes." Mello smirked and spread some more sweet jam onto his lips, placing a hand on the jar as he felt B lean in and slowly trace his tongue across the younger male's lips, taking his sweet time. Even after all the jam was removed Beyond kept his lips there, kissing him deeply and squeezing his waist.

The blonde opened his mouth slightly, playing with Beyond's eager tongue with his own. Mello smiled and bit his lip teasingly, softly teasing his tongue before pulling away. "Catch me." B raised an eyebrow and chuckled with an amused smirk, reaching out and placing both hands on Mello's waist.

Mello giggled and squirmed, grabbing the jam and running to the living room with it. "My jam!" B ran after the blonde. Mello laughed. "I've got the jam!" He cooed. Beyond pouted, "My jam." Mello smirked. "Come get it." "Oh I will." He reached out and caught Mello's waist as he ran.

The blonde squeaked in shock and laughed, squirming about. "Nooo!" "Give in to me." Beyond smirked. Mello giggled softly. "Nope.."

"I will tickle you."

Mello's smile fell. "Dooon't!" Beyond's smirk only spread as he started to tickle the blonde. His eyes widened and he began to laugh loudly, squirming about. "Noooo! I'll drop the jam!" "Then give it to me." B laughed, continuing to tickle him. "Never!" Mello giggled and writhed about.

"Well then." The raven grinned and tickled him harder, holding him so that he couldn't escape. Mello squealed and squirmed, his legs kicking about. "N-Nooo!" "Yeeees." Beyond teased, grabbing the jam jar from him.

"Nuh-Uhhh!" Mello whined and clutched the precious jar. "Stubborn one." B stuck his tongue out at him. The blonde gave him a cute smile, before hopping out of his arms and walking back a few steps. Beyond followed him, an amused smile played on his lips.

Mello smiled at him, wriggling his finger to make him come closer.

He glanced back behind him.

There was the bedroom.

Just a few more steps...

Maintaining a seductive smirk, he placed his hand on the wall...

And...

As he took one last step back...

A deafening explosion ripped open the side of the wall Mello was stood by.

Smoke.

Everywhere.

**Author's Note; WHAAAAT HAPPENEDDDDDD?! Wait till next time! -BB**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes; QUESTIONS SHALL BE ANSWERED... Enjoy xD**

_oOo_

Just a few more steps...

And...

As he took one last step back, a deafening explosion ripped open the side of the wall Mello was stood by. He screeched, and a lot of honking was heard outside as one car was pushed back from the force of the explosion to crash into another car. The wall was ruined and rubble had flung everywhere, the smoke so thick Mello wasn't even visible.

Beyond stumbled back, falling onto the floor at the explosion. His red eyes went wide and he was even shaking. Seeing smoke reminded him of him burning himself alive those years ago. He would have ran away from it if Mello hadn't been in there. "Mello?!" He yelled, his voice trembling.

There was no reply from Mello, except a soft whimper coming from under the rubble. Mello was stuck under it, part of his forehead looking bloody and burnt. He began to cough and choke from all the smoke, unable to move his body.

B ran forward toward the sound, body shaking violently. He blinked a few times to block out the memories that were now surfacing, bending down where Mello was. "Mello?!" Mello trembled, his head peeking out from under a large slab of concrete. He tried to move but the piece of concrete was too heavy for his now weak body. He yelped and cried softly as he got stuck again, a small pool of blood forming under his body. "B..." He sobbed.

Beyond tried to pull him out from underneath the mess but that only caused the blonde to scream in pain, crying and focusing on the pain that shot up his shattered arms and legs. "L-Lift me up... It hurts so bad.." Beyond mumbled curses, feeling faint himself. He lifted Mello up, coughing from the smoke. He trembled in B's arms, his eyes wide and full of tears. "W... What just happened..." He asked raspily.

Beyond didn't answer, even if he did his voice would come out quivery and raspy. He carried Mello to the bed, gently placing him down while his own body still shaked uncontrollably. The blonde shook and whimpered softly, struggling weakly. "N-No B... I'll mess it up.." He cried, but his blood had already stained the white sheets. Mello quivered and coughed, holding his bleeding side in pain.

"I don- d-don't-are." The raven held his aching head, taking deep breathes to calm himself down. Mello was badly hurt, he had to snap out of it!

Mello's breathing grew slightly heavier, slowly slipping away. His arms hurt him so much, the bones were cracked as were his legs. The skin on part of his face had been burnt, it was blistering and red and bleeding, and his side was flowing blood out of it. Beyond immediately called 911, having an ambulance be sent over. Once it came Beyond was still having a panic attack, and they were both taken to the hospital.

The paramedic was trying to get anything out of Beyond about what had happened, but he seemed too panicky to even speak. The police had arrived at the scene, putting the yellow police tape around Beyond's large house. Eventually Beyond passed out, his heart still beating rapidly.

_oOo_

B was set in one of the beds, while Mello was brought into one of the emergency rooms quickly. After about an hour, Mello was laying in bed, connected to an IV and heart monitor. His arms, legs and stomach were bandaged up and he wore a hospital gown, and the side of his face including his eye had been covered up ad bandaged too. "Hn.." He awoke slowly, trembling from the pain he was in. Beyond was in the bed next to him, laying completely still and staring at the white ceiling. He heard Mello stir awake next to him and jumped up. "Mello?" Tears were still brought to his eyes by the sight.

Mello was shaky as he looked up at Beyond weakly. He could barely speak, and wasn't able to move anything except turn his head to look at the ther. "B.." He whimpered softly through his busted up lip, trying to reach for his hand. Beyond felt tears escape from his crimson eyes but he didn't care this time. It was all his fault this happened. He knew it, and he was sure Mello knew it. He bit his bottom lip to stop himself from trembling, but he couldn't turn away from the other.

Mello breathed raspily, his other blue eye closing as he tried to breath through his mouth, hoping it wouldn't hurt as bad. His eyes looked dull and dark, they weren't twinkling and full of life, not even when he looked at B. "I... I'm sorry..." He whispered shakily, a single tear slipping down his cheek. "D-Don't you dare apologize." B sniffled, nails digging into his palms. All that kept repeating in his head was how this was all his fault, and he always ended up hurting anyone he cared about. It was bad luck to be around him, he knew that. And he couldn't even snap out of his little panic attack to help Mello. He was disgusted with himself, but he never wanted Mello to think he was upset with him. He leaned over and touched Mello's hand softly, taking a deep and quivery breath.

Mello's face scrunched up slightly in pain and sadness, more tears welling up in his eyes as his hand slowly and loosely enclosed over Beyond's own pale one. He struggled to remain awake but he couldn't fall asleep, it was such a conundrum. He felt the worst in the world at the moment, and maybe even B wouldn't want to be around him now. He'd be lonely again. "D...Don't leave me, Beyond..!" He cried. "I... I know you'll be disgusted to even t-touch me but... D-don't leave me y-yet.."

Beyond sniffled, looking down at their intertwined hands. He ran his thumb in slow soft circles on the back of Mello's hand, blinking tears back. He didn't want to leave Mello, but the voice in his head argued with him. Told him Mello would be safer without him there. Told him Mello might die if he continues to stay with Beyond, that Mello could live a happy life without him. But he didn't think he himself could live a happy life without Mello. "I'll never be disgusted by you, Mello.. I'm just worried about your safety.. If something happened to you.. I could never forgive myself." He closed his eyes, inhaling through his nose.

Mello slowly looked back up at Beyond and his frown was deep, his face creasing as he began to sob. His sobs were broken and erratic, his knuckles going white and his hand shaking from clutching onto his hand so tightly. "No... D-don't say that... You stupid.." He sobbed. "I don't want to leave you, Mello.." His voice shook as sobs escaped his throat, he couldn't do it. He wouldn't do it. "I love you."

I love you.

Three words alone caused Mello's tearful eyes to widen. "B.." His bottom lip trembled as he stared up at him. He'd never been loved, sure he was always lusted after but now that his looks were surely gone, he couldn't believe it. "B..." "I know, Mello. I would be breaking your heart if I left you... But what if something happened to you if you stayed? I couldn't live with myself.. I wouldn't." Beyond opened his eyes again, finally making eye contact with the blonde. "It's my fault.." He mumbled.

The blonde's eyes grew wider if it were possible, and more fearful than before. "No!" he suddenly yelled, gasping for breath though since he'd strained himself so suddenly. He clutched onto his hand, tears slipping down his cheeks. "I'd rather die than live the rest of my life alone.. Without you..."

"I'd rather die than loose you! I love you, Mihael..." He'd slipped and said his real name but he didn't realize this. Looking up above his head, he could see his lifespan was perfectly fine and breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, Mello froze in shock. He moved away lightly, a look of slight fear on his face. "How did you.. Know?"

Beyond froze.

Mihael.

He called Mello by his real name.

...Well, shit.

**Author's Notes; HAHAHAHA- See ya next time! Review please, they're encouragement! -BB**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note; I'M SO GOOD AT CLIFFHANGERS- Here's more. xD**

_oOo_

Mihael..

Shit.

Beyond had slipped and said Mello's real name.

The blonde's eyes widened in shock. He moved away slightly, a look of slight fear on his face. "How did you.. Know?" "I don't know if it's good for me to tell you now.." Beyond looked down at his lap. He wanted to come clean to Mello and tell him everything about him including his past. He needed to know if Mello loved him enough to stay, or would run away like all the others he'd come to trust.

Mello looked down nervously, shivering slightly and closing his eyes. "B... What's good for me doesn't matter." He whispered. "I'll tell you everything but.. I think it's best I tell you at home.. If you decide to run away from me I don't want you hurting yourself." Beyond chuckled lightly, but it wasn't as happy as usual. Mello's eyebrows furrowed and he held his hand tightly. "B... Don't say that..." "You'll run away. Just like all the others.." B shook his head, a sad smile flickering on his lips.

"I'm not like them!" Mello exclaimed, tears flowing back into his eyes. He was scared, scared of himself that he might actually run.

"I know you're not Mello, you're different. Special. But that doesn't mean you won't run."

"I won't! I won't..." The blonde began to sob, hugging himself weakly and trying to hide his face. Beyond sighed. If Mello did scream and try to run away, he knew it would break his heart. But he didn't see any other choice. "Fine.. I'll tell you.." Mello nodded slowly, his heart began to race.

"I have.. Shinigami eyes.. I can see everyone's real names and lifespans above their heads.." He looked above Mello's head and read his name to prove it. "Mihael Keehl." Mello stared up at him, visibly stunned. He didn't know what to say at first, slowly reaching over his head and lightly waving his hand around as if expecting something to be there. "H... Wh..." He almost forgot how to talk, seeming to panic slightly when B said his real name. "Sh.. Shinigami..."

Beyond nodded, looking back down to the bed. "I walk around every day, knowing when everyone is going to die. That included my parents." "W... What about me?" Mello whispered softly, staring up at him with wide eyes. He wanted to know badly, the curiousity was getting to him, but at the same time he didn't. B gave a sad smile, looking back up over his head. "You have years to go.." He never told anyone when they were going to die and he wasn't about to start.

Mello bit his lip nervously and looked down at their still intertwined hands. "Does it not drive you crazy...? Knowing the time of death for everyone you see?" Beyond tensed up as he nodded, "Every day. That's why I never liked to get close to people before... You." He blinked a few times. Mello frowned and he looked down, a hand slowly trailing up to B's cheek. He stared into his deep red eyes, biting his lip softly. "I... I love you, Beyond." "I love you too." The raven leaned forward, gently kissing Mello's lips.

Mello hesitated for a small moment out of fear before softly pressing their lips together, a tear sliding down his cheek slowly as they did. Beyond was scared to tell Mello the rest. He knew the blonde would never look at him the same way again, if for some crazy reason he was the one person who stayed. If he was already afraid of Beyond, imagine him knowing about his past...

Mello sniffled and he looked down, gently holding his hand. "B... Before you tell me any else.. Just let me take this all in first. I-It's a lot, you know that..." He whispered softly and slowly leaned on his chest. "Mhm.." B nodded, playing softly with Mello's hair. It was alright with him, he needed time to figure out how to tell the other everything anyway.

The younger male closed his eyes tiredly, his eyelids starting to grow heavy with sleep. He still hadn't fully comprehended what B had said. "Can you not... Turn it off?" Beyond chuckled softly, "Oh how I wish I could..." He responded, sighing. Mello frowned and held onto hint tightly, curling up his arms. He wanted to ask more, but his eyelids dropped shut.

B kissed his head lightly after noticing he was asleep, setting him back down in his bed. He walked over to his own, sitting up against the pillows since he knew there was no way he could fall asleep.

_oOo_

Mello remained fast asleep all through the night. The next day, he looked about in confusion and rubbed his eye, suddenly flinching in pain. Beyond was asleep in the bed next to him, curled up and cuddling the blankets. The blonde tried sitting up, holding onto the edge of the bed tightly. "Beyond.." He whimpered softly.

"Ngh.. Mello?" He mumbled, still half asleep, he thought he was dreaming. His eyes fluttered open, he looked around, at first not remembering where he was. "B.." He sniffled again, he voice soft and barely audible. Back when the piece of concrete had fallen on him it blew all the wind out of him and damaged his throat, so his voice was quiet and his throat in pain.

Mello sniffled, his limp hand resting over the bed. He lightly moved his fingers, biting his lip nervously. "B come here... Please..." Beyond swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, making his way over to Mello's bed and sitting in the chair beside it. He gave a small smile and gently took Mello's hand. The younger bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, his mind still fuzzy from the meds. "How are you today..?"

"I'm okay, Mello.. How are you feeling?" Beyond also bit his lip. Mello sniffled softly and closed his eyes. "Hurts.." B sighed and looked down at their hands, his crimson eyes still saddened with the guilt. Mello rubbed his eyes, breathing in and out softly. "I.. I want some chocolate.." B looked up and nodded, "They should have some across the hall in the vending machine. I'll get it." He stood, letting go of Mello's hand. Mello nodded and sniffed, biting his lip as he waited for the older male to return back.

Beyond walked down the hallway past the other rooms to the vending machine. Inserting the money he pressed the button for the bar of Hershey's chocolate. He sighed and blinked a few times, he needed to get his head out of the gutter. B picked up the bar of chocolate, making his way back to Mello's room. Mello was waiting quietly, playing lightly with the end of his bedsheet. He frowned, noticing it was slightly ripped and sighing.

Beyond returned with the chocolate, "I'm back." He stated the obvious, walking over to the chair he'd been sitting in before. Mello smiled happily, well, as happy as he could have been, reaching up for the raven. B was the only thing which cheered him up right now. Beyond smiled and handed the chocolate bar to him, he tilted his head slightly "Won't it hurt? To like move?" He thought it might hurt Mello to open the chocolate bar and bite into it. The blonde bit his bottom lip and looked down at the bar in his hand. "I... I don't wanna trouble you.." He murmured softly.

B smiled softly, "You wouldn't trouble me, Mello." He gently took the bar from his hand and unwrapped it for him. Mello smiled at him softly and sniffled, curling up and holding B's free hand. He felt shattered, more mentally now than physically. He'd only ever gotten this far in life from his looks, he was so confident and daring because he knew he was attractive. But right now, he felt disgusting, and he was sure B would feel the same.

Beyond rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb as he broke off a piece of the chocolate with his other hand. He thought the smaller the piece the easier for him to chew it. He held the piece up to Mello's lips, analyzing how different his face looked today compaired to yesterday. Mello leaned over and gently took the chocolate in his mouth, humming softly and sighing. "Thank you baby..." "No problem." B smiled slightly, breaking off another piece for once Mello was ready. He didn't mind feeding Mello the chocolate, it was the least he could do.

Mello lightly wiped his eyes, biting his lip nervously. "B... Will you.. Stay with me?" He whispered. "Of course I will." Beyond responded without hesitation, he didn't think at this moment he could possibly leave Mello, unless Mello left him for the things he'd tell him. He handed out the second piece to him. Mello gently brought the second piece of chocolate into his mouth, quietly chewing it. "I-I know this might be a little sudden but.. I want to be your boyfriend." He murmured softly.

Even though he knew Mello loved him, Beyond was still a bit surprised by this. "I'd love that.." He spoke softly, pulling at his black hoodie sleeve. Mello blushed lightly and smiled, tilting his head up to share a short and sweet his with his now boyfriend. The blonde kissed him slowly, squeezing his hand as he deepened the kiss somewhat by opening his eyes. Beyond smiled a bit into the kiss, squeezing his hand softly back.

In only a second their kiss turned into a makeout session, Beyond being as careful as he could not to hurt Mello as their tongues wrestled in eachothers mouths. Mello's hand rested on the side of the other's neck, humming contently from the ticklish feeling. The blonde smirked and slowly tugged at B's leg to pull him onthe bed, rolling on top of the raven.

Beyond's eyebrows shot up, not wanting to hurt him he gently placed his hand on his waist. He tilted his head slightly as he kissed him. Mello blushed, the split second B was laying on top of him was painful, but now as he lay on top of him he felt a lot better. It felt even better than the bed, laying on his lover with their lips locked together. Beyond traced his tongue along Mello's bottom lip and smiled softly, playing with his blonde hair. He was actually really comfortable.

Mello's bandaged hand softly cupped B's cheek, running his fingers through his ebony hair. With a soft happy sigh and pulled away slightly, straddling his hips and nuzzling their noses together. His red eyes shined as he looked up at Mello, a soft genuine smile played on his lips. "I love you." He spoke softly. The younger's cheeks were a slight pink, smiling wide. "I.. I love you too.." He whispered into his neck.

Beyond smiled and closed his eyes slightly, leaning back into the pillows. He wanted to remember Mello telling him he loved him, just in case Mello would never say it again after knowing his past.

Mello sighed and bit his lip, gently cupping both of B's cheeks and kissing him once more softly. His hands on his waist were comforting and warm. Beyond rubbed his waist softly, returning the kiss with just as much love. After the two pulled away, their noses remained brushing against eachother with soft smiles on their faces.

Mello blushed and rested his head against B's chest. "Beyond... Tell me about your past." B knew his heart was pounding at a slightly faster rate, and that Mello could probably hear it. "I lived in an orphanage for gifted children up until I was 14..." Mello blinked and he tilted his head. "You did..?"

"Mhm.. I only had one friend there, his name was A." Beyond smiled sadly at the thought of his old blonde friend. "He was my first ever friend.." He averted his eyes, trailing off to himself in a voice he didn't believe Mello could hear. "-And love." Mello blushed lightly and he nodded. He noticed B's sad smile. "W...What happened to him?" Beyond bit on his bottom lip, hesitating for a moment. "He.. Killed himself.." He knew the reason why; the pressure of living up to L's standards were too great.

Mello frowned and quickly leaned up to look down at B, cupping his cheek. "Oh B... I'm sorry..." He whispered. Beyond nodded, looking down. "I miss him a lot of the time but.. It's okay." The raven smiled, kissing Mello's hand. Mello squeezed his hand and gave him a soft kiss. "I hope I could help.."

B smiled, returning the kiss. He decided to let the topic drop and continued on. "I was mad at the whole orphanage, which is why two days after A's funeral.. I ran out to never come back." Mello nodded. "I see... That's understandable." He said softly. "And then?"

"I did some.. Pretty bad stuff.." Beyond chuckled nervously. Mello tilted his head slightly to the side, biting his lower lip curiously. "Like.. What?" "I don't think now's the right time to tell you." B played with his hair softly. "But why nooot..." The blonde pouted lightly. "I've done bad stuff too." "I highly doubt you've done something as bad as I did." B smirked.

Mello smiled sweetly. "Oh really? Let's compare then..." He cooed. "I've... Hmm... I had sex on the train, once..." He giggled. "But in all seriousness... Before when I was younger, I was on the streets so I would steal things from shops and sometimes beat passerbys and take their food." "Oh." Beyond nodded, "understandable.." He dropped his hand from Mello's hair and placed it back on his waist. Mello pouted. "Now tell meeee."

B sighed, "Fine. Let me sit up first and I will.." He honestly didn't know how the blonde would react. Mello huffed and nuzzled him. "But... What's wrong with our position now?" "I don't want you to start choking me out of fear or something." Beyond shrugged, only half joking. "Oh come on B... I won't." The younger murmured.

"Okay." Beyond took a breath, coming out and saying it bluntly would be the best way to go.

"I was a criminal."

**Author's Note; CLIFFHANGER HAHAHAHA Don't kill me yet REVIEW PLEASE -BB**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note; Chapter 6! Mello's reaction! Kyahahaha! Enjoy my lovelies. -BB**

_oOo_

"I was a criminal."

Mello tilted his head to the side, blinking a few times as he processed the other's words. He leaned up slightly. "W.. What kind of criminal?"

"The kind that was put in jail for... For being a serial killer." He closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see Mello's frightened face.

Mello's eyes widened, and he suddenly sat up, leaning back on his knees. Oddly enough though, he hadn't let go of B's hand, only clutching it tighter. He seemed rather scared, and confused. "W.. Why..?"

"I did it to get back at L.. It was his fault A died, he pressured us all too much.. I was attempting to create a case L could never solve.." Mello gulped hard, shaking somewhat. His eyebrows were deeply furrowed, slowly looking down. It was people like him who killed his parents then... It wasn't the same, B hadn't killed them himself, but... He sniffed hard as he tried to shake away the thoughts in his head. "How many did you kill?"

Beyond figured Mello was referring to the LABB cases, so why tell him about _other _kills? "For the case.. Three.." He sighed and still shaking from the nerves, he continued on. "A man 44, a girl 13, and a women 26." He held his breath, everyone always left after learning that he'd killed a young girl.

Mello flinched lightly and looked down at his lap. Slowly, he let go of B's hand, pulling his knees to his chest. "And how did you get out of prison?" He whispered shakily. "I wasn't.. Technically.. By law.. Released from prison." He bit his lip, refusing to look at Mello's eyes.

Mello stared at B in shock. Not only was he a killer, he was a fugitive... And he'd fallen in love with him. Looking down, he held himself, tears slipping down his cheeks. "You've... Made this so hard for me..." "I know.." B sighed, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall in his crimson red eyes. "If you want to leave me.. I don't blame you.." Mello sniffled hard, looking up and glaring at B angrily as tears flowed out from his blue eyes. "I DON'T!" He yelled. "If I did, it wouldn't have been like this! I would've just left you!" He cried.

B flinched a bit from the sudden yelling, gripping the bed sheets. "Why would you stay with a murderer?" His eyes were sad, remembering that was everyone else's logic. "Because I love you!" The blonde yelled, suddenly hanging his head and starting to sob. "You're a bastard.. Why did you do this.." "You wanted me to tell you." Beyond didn't bother to hide his tears, hanging his head as well. "I love you so much Mello..." Mello's forehead rested onto B's shoulder as he sobbed, lightly hitting against his chest. "I hate you so much..."

Beyond's heart pounded so loud and fast and yet shattered at the same time. He couldn't even form words or being himself to look at Mello. Mello slowly looked up at him and glared at him. He grabbed his shoulders, immediately pushing him down onto the bed and starting to tug down his pants. "Wha-? Wh-What are you...?" B's eyes widened as he looked back up at the other. Once Beyond's pants were down he grabbed him from his boxers, rubbing him a few times to harden him before tugging down his boxers. Since he was just wearing a hospital gown and nothing else, he straddled him and began to grind his ass onto him.

"M-Mello!" The raven gasped mostly from being surprised, feeling himself grow hard. He attempted to suppress his moan as Mello grabbed B's hands and pulled them roughly onto his hips, grinding into him, his leaking precum lubing him up. He lifted himself up and slightly rooked up his hospital to his mid-thighs, sliding himself onto his member.

B was still shocked, that hadn't changed but he was also excited. He muffled any sounds he made by biting his lip and pushing himself into Mello. The blonde let the hospital gown drop again to cover their movements, riding him up and down deeply and moaning out. Beyond felt the familiar adrenaline rush through his veins and moved his hips faster.

Mello moved against his manhood harder, panting and gasping as he neared his edge. His body was in pain from the sudden movements but he didn't care, it only intensified the pleasure. Beyond felt himself reach his climax and groaned, arching his back as he came hard inside the other. "Yes!" Mello almost screamed as he tightened around Beyond, releasing in thick spurts against B's chest as he rode out his climax. He panted and moaned as he slowly came back down from his high, and when he did he pulled himself out and moved off Beyond, laying beside him and turning away from him with a pout on his face. Beyond was still breathing heavily when he pulled out, confused when Mello turned away from him.

...

...

...

"Wh-What just happened?" The raven's eyes were still wide, running his shaky fingers through his hair. Mello kept glaring at the wall, laying on his side with his head on the pillow. "Well, I haven't left you have I right?" He muttered. "I haven't choked you out of fear yet." B wasn't used to his reaction. Every single person ran away or cried out of fear, they'd all been scared that Beyond would harm them. But no one had actually stayed, no one had gotten angry at him, and especially no one had fucked him over it! "I'm still at a loss why you wouldn't." "Just shut up about it, okay!" Mello yelled, suddenly slapping the raven head. He glared at him, but he looked hurt. "I've seen criminals... They're horrific, greedy, empathetic cruel bastards... They're not you." He murmured, looking down as he slowly lay his head against B's chest.

Beyond couldn't answer him. everytime he tried to open his mouth all he could hear were the insults people shouted at him all those years. He knew he was a monster on the inside, his other murderous personality had even told him so, and he was sure Mello had to have known it to. Mello looked down for a moment, quiet and frustrated. He wanted to punch B to the ground, but at the same time he wanted to collapse into his arms and sob while he told him how much he loved him. Hugging him closer, his slowly looked back up at B. "Promise me... Beyond, look at me." He mumbled. "Promise me, I'm not falling in love with you so you can end up in jail again."

Beyond looked Mello in the eyes with his serious red ones, to show how honest he was speaking. "I made mistakes, but.. I love you Mello.. I'm not gonna do anything to jeopardize that." Mello stared up at him with his own icy blue ones, a deep frown on his face. His lower lip quivered lightly. "Good... Don't make me regret my decision." He whispered. B looked down, he didn't know how to feel. He didn't know how Mello felt either. He was afraid Mello was staying with him just because he was scared to leave. He wouldn't want that, he wanted things to go back to the way before. He didn't know if he should regret telling Mello or not.

Mello frowned and looked back down at B, cupping his face. He softly trailed a finger down his cheek, biting his lip as he looked down at his lips. "Don't you think for one second I'm scared of you." He growled. Beyond flinched at the sudden contact, for some reason thinking Mello was going to slap him again. "Everyone gets scared of me, that's why they all leave!"

"Well am I everyone?! Do you see me leaving?!" The blonde snarled, tears filling his eyes again. "Why are you making this harder?! You're just trying to give me any reason to leave!" B growled before grabbing Mello and pulling him closer, pressing his lips to the other's in a passionate and rough kiss. The kind that usually was meant to shut the other up.

And, in this case, it worked. Mello seemed slightly surprised but returned the kiss almost immediately, moving their lips against one another. B waited a few seconds before pulling away, letting go of his tight grip on the blonde. "You don't know what it was like for me everyday of my life. You can't blame me for being afraid." Mello frowned at him as he slowly pulled away. "You should blame yourself.. No one killed them but you. Take responsibility for it." He muttered. He was angry with B, but he loved him.. He wanted to go back to how it was.

Beyond couldn't help disagreeing with his statement, since it was actually an alternate personality that was to blame, and he had no memories of most of his kills. But no. Now was not the time to go into details about this. Besides... "I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about my eyes! I was always the demon child! They never even took me seriously at the orphanage because they thought i could never live up to the perfect L. The only person I cared about was A and he killed himself because of that bastard!" The raven kept ranting angrily.

Mello suddenly grew quiet, watching B. For some reason, he'd forgotten about his eyes. Maybe because he was so focused on B killing those people, he hadn't even realised the pain he had to go through every moment of his life. The pain that he probably knew that those three people were to die by his hands. He looked down, still holding onto B's hands, letting him yell and rant and let it all out.

"After I killed them.. I had to close the case.. To beat L.. I attempted to make myself the forth victim by setting myself on fire." He closed his eyes tightly. Mello stared up at him with wide eyes, touching B's pale arms. "W... What happened?" He whispered.

"I.. Set myself on fire.. And I was burning and there was smoke all around me.. I disarmed the fire alarm so no one could save me with the water.. But a woman who worked for the FBI used a fire extinguisher.. After that I was close to dying on the way to the hospital.. And I was arrested." He reached up to touch the scar on his right cheek. "That's why I have those scars on my body.." B looked down to his chest. Mello bit his lip and looked down, softly pressing his hands onto B's chest. He now noticed how miserable B was, he even felt guilty now for slapping the ravenhead and getting so mad at him. He leaned closer and hugged him tightly, biting his lip as tears welled into his eyes.

Beyond sighed shakily, tears escaped freely from his closed eyes. He was afraid to talk anymore, he knew it would come out in a quivery voice. He gently wrapped his arms around Mello, a, warm feeling still in his heart. Mello held onto him tightly and rested his head against B's chest, they were both sat up on the bed. He felt B's pounding heart, softly rubbing his back. "B... Sweetie.. Tell me everything. Cry... Don't keep it in." He whispered. "Up until I met you.. I wished I'd died that day..." Beyond was shaking, he could feel his heart beat rapidly.

Mello's own heart fluttered for a moment, looking down. No one, no one had ever really cared for him. Not unless they could get something out of him. "I.. Was going to attempt suicide again, it was planned for later that night I met you." B admitted, closing his eyes in an attempt to stop a tear from rolling down his cheek. Mello gasped softly, clutching Beyond tightly as if he would fly away. "Oh my God.." He whispered, voice shaky and afraid.

The room was silent for a moment, both of them taking in new pieces of information they'd recieved from eachother before Mello spoke up again. "So.. What deterred you to go to that club?" He whispered, smiling lightly. "Hoping to distract myself I guess." B had a small smile on his face, looking up at the chipped paint on the white ceiling. Mello gently wrapped his arms around B's neck, bringing their faces closer together. He bit his lip, staring into his eyes. "You're not planning on setting fire to yourself again, are you?"

"Not anymore.." The raven answered honestly, softly kissing his nose. Mello sighed. "So I might have never met you.." He whispered. "I would've continued to go down that road of alcohol and drugs until I ODed and killed myself." B tilted his head up and kissed Mello's forehead. "We saved eachother then.."

Saved eachother..

The blonde thought about this for a moment, agreeing with a small and sad smile, leaning his forehead against B's. "I love you Beyond.." He murmured softly, biting his lip. "I... The doctors said the burn on my face would leave a scar..." B ran his fingers softly through Mello's hair and smiled, "Even if scars covered your face I'd still love you." Mello bit his lip and looked down, his own hands placed around B's neck. "I already feel like a monster.. I look horrendous." "How do you think I felt?" Beyond chuckled lightly, tracing his thumb in soft circles on Mello's cheek. "You're not horrendous.." Mello looked to the side, softly playing with his black locks. "I'm far from beautiful."

"In my eyes you still are."

Mello giggled softly and kissed his nose. "All that red cloudiness much be distorting your vision then." "I see perfectly fine." Beyond stuck his tongue out childishly and grinned. Mello smiled at him sweetly, kissing him and laughing. "Okay, if you say so." "I only speak the truth." B winked. The blonde softly licked his bottom lip with a smile. "Oh yeah? Then did you enjoy it when we just fucked?"

"I was confused yet pleasantly surprised?" Beyond tilted his head slightly to the right. "You looked kinda scared to be honest." Mello grinned. "Tch, I don't get scared." B crossed his arms. "Sure you don't." The younger purred softly as he gently pushed him down on the bed, climbing on top of him and kissing him softly. Beyond smirked slightly into the kiss, sliding a hand up Mello's hospital gown.

And in that moment.. Beyond felt everything was going be okay.. He believed it.

And maybe it would.

**Author's Note; Cheesy ending to this chapter xD Reviews are always appreciated! Until next time! -BB**


End file.
